


Cuarenta grullas

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles está muy estresado por los trabajos finales de la universidad, pero Derek está ahí para animarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuarenta grullas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/gifts).



> ¡Al fin estoy de vacaciones y de nuevo tengo internet!, este one shot es un pequeño agradecimiento a [Azariel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel/works) por estar siempre ahí para mí y animarme cuando quería rendirme en un trabajo de la universidad. Querida Aza, ¡Muchas gracias! ♥ No sé qué hacía yo sin ti.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf Pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV.  
>  **Aclaraciones:** Lo de casi siempre conmigo, Derek es feliz, por lo que hay OOC con él.

Stiles soltó la pluma, exhausto, suspiró recargándose en la silla y mirando fijamente el techo. Bajó de nuevo la vista y la dejó clavada en la tarea frente a él.

¿Por qué la universidad era tan complicada?

Recuerda haberse quejado siempre de lo complicado que era algo, si no entendía del todo el _exquisito arte de doblar el papel_ en la primaria, que no se le daban del todo las matemáticas en secundaria, química cuando tenía clases con Harris, pero a comparación de la universidad, todo era mucho más fácil, que estúpido fue ese Stiles que se quejaba por no poder hacer una grulla de origami, ¡Lo que daría ahora por estar haciendo grullas!

¡Basta!, no tenía por qué hacer eso justo ahora, estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, llevaba días trasnochando escribiendo reportes, y a pesar de que las clases terminaban mañana, los profesores parecían no entender aquello y habían seguido llevando trabajos día con día, incluso hoy una de las profesoras les había dejado un par de hojas que debían ser entregadas mañana, antes de las cinco de la tarde, a pesar de que mañana ni siquiera tenían clases, mañana era un día exclusivo para entregar trabajos...

La tarea que escribía en ese preciso momento era para dentro de una semana, pero no, ni un profesor lo obligaría a quedarse una semana más de lo necesario, él volvería a Beacon Hills en cuanto terminaran las clases, ¿Qué era eso de “Como no vine la clase pasada me entregarán sus trabajos una semana después”? ¡No!, ¡No lo haría!, llevaba meses fuera de Beacon Hills y quería ver a sus amigos, a su padre, ¡Maldición! ¡Quería ver incluso a Greenberg!

Vio fijamente las hojas de máquina que estaban a su izquierda y tomó una color azul entre sus dedos… ¿La grulla le saldría correctamente ahora? Y aquí íbamos de nuevo, si le pagaran por procrastinar, se habría comprado al menos otros dos Jeep, pero, ¿Por qué detenerse en una grulla?, había tutoriales en internet sobre cómo hacer dragones y demás…

 

Cayó dormido sobre el escritorio después de haber hecho cuarenta grullas porque, bueno, había leído la historia de la niña de las grullas y ahora su nueva meta era hacer las mil. 

 

Lo despertó el delicioso aroma del café. Se incorporó en la cama no pudiendo recordar en qué momento había caminado hacia ella y se había acostado, lo último que recordaba era estar haciendo una grulla en el escritorio.

— ¿A qué vienen todos esos pájaros de papel sobre el escritorio? —Escuchó decir a esa voz que tanto extrañaba (Aunque hacía tan solo dos semanas que la había escuchado por última vez, en persona al menos, las llamadas no contaban).

— ¡Derek! —Soltó emocionado el de lunares, se puso de pie con un salto y corrió a abrazarlo— ¿Tú me llevaste hasta la cama? —Stiles fijó sus ojos castaños en los verdes de Derek.

—Cuidado Stiles, vas a tirar el café… —Dijo Derek antes de que Stiles le robara un beso— ¿Qué?, ah, sí, estabas ahí dormido, se veía un poco incómodo y te recosté en la cama —Stiles sonrió ante la respuesta de Derek.

—No sabes lo estresado que estaba, verte es tan relajante —Suspiró, se soltó de Derek y tomó una taza de café entre sus manos.

—Estresado, ¿por hacer estos pollos? —Preguntó Derek tomando una de las grullas de papel y dándole un sorbo a su propio café mientras la examinaba.

—No es un pollo, Derek, es una grulla, como la de… ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos kung fu panda? —Stiles se sentó frente al escritorio y las apartó de su cuaderno.

—No lo olvidaría, Stiles, fue la peor película que he visto en mi vida —Esta vez fue el turno de Derek para soltar un enorme suspiro.

—Eh, dijiste lo mismo de Frozen, ¿Podrías decidirte de una vez por todas? —El de lunares revolvía todos los papeles en el escritorio buscando su pluma.

—Frozen también fue bastante mala, Elsa estaba bien pero, su hermana era insoportable… Y mira que enterarse de que su futuro esposo, a quien solo había conocido un día, era el malo, e inmediatamente ir a buscar al otro chico porque se había enterado de que él la amaba, ¿Acaso se puede estar más desesperado? —Se quejó el de ojos verdes mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Fue amor a primera vista! —Trató de defender Stiles.

— ¿Cuál de los dos?, ¿Hans o el del reno?

—Eh… ambos, hizo _clic_ con ambos… —Stiles encontró la pluma y la tomó entre sus manos.

—“Solo se hace _clic_ una vez en la vida”, Stiles, y no, esa película tampoco es buena, ¿Mavis solo se enamoró del primer chico "de su edad" que vio? —Derek dejó la taza vacía sobre el escritorio.

—Oye, tú crees en el amor a primera vista —reprendió el de lunares— siempre lo repites “desde que me viste te enamoraste de mí”.

—No tergiverses las cosas, dije que cuando te vi me di cuenta de que tú eras mi compañero…

—Es lo mismo, ahora cállate, que necesito terminar esto si quiero volver a Beacon Hills hoy…

— A todo esto, ¿Por qué estás escribiendo en un cuaderno?

—Ah, mi laptop se descompuso, he estado escribiendo todo a mano, después solo bajo al centro de cómputo y paso todo a digital, es más fácil así —Respondió el de lunares.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, pude haberte traído la portátil de Peter, ¿Quieres ir a comprar una nueva?

—Oh, no, hoy es el último día de clases, sería un poco estúpido hacer eso —Acto seguido el de lunares lo ignoró y siguió escribiendo, ahora totalmente concentrado.

 

Luego de una hora, un viaje al centro de cómputo, de otra hora pasando todo a digital, detenerse en la cafetería a desayunar algo —debido a la insistencia de Derek, porque _“Stiles, tienes que comer algo”_ , ¿Comer?, ¿Quién lo necesitaba?, lo que necesitaba era entregar los trabajos **pero ya** — e ir a la papelería a engargolar un par de cosas, y buscar a la profesora que le había encargado las hojas, llegó a los buzones y depositó sus trabajos, incluido el que debía entregar la próxima semana, ahora era libre.

Volvió a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama. Estaba cansado, aún se sentía estresado, pero ya solo faltaba esperar las calificaciones.

Derek llegó minutos después, con un par de conos de nieve y se acomodó sobre la cama. Stiles se arrastró hacia él y se posicionó entre las piernas del mayor, recargó su cabeza y parte de su espalda contra el pecho de Derek, para después tomar su cono.

Stiles habló de lo frustrantes que habían sido esos días. El moreno comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre el cabello castaño del de pálida piel, y en poco tiempo el de lunares había caído dormido de nueva cuenta, con medio cono de helado que terminó por comerse Derek.

Esa misma noche ambos volvían a Beacon Hills en el camaro para pasar las vacaciones con la familia en la casa de los Stilinski. Ahora John Stilinski era padre de dos chicos, Stiles y Derek. Quien sabe, tal vez próximamente lo sería de tres, cuando el Stilinski mayor se decidiera a pedirle formalmente una cita a Melisa.

— ¿Y entonces? —Habló Derek mientras veía hacia las estrellas.

Todos se encontraban en el patio teniendo una pequeña fogata y asando todo lo que se pudiera clavar en sus palos de madera.

— ¿Entonces qué? —Preguntó Stiles apartando sus ojos de la osa menor, esa que parecía un papalote, y fijarlos en los ojos verdes de Derek.

— ¿Por qué hacías las grullas? —Derek le devolvió la mirada al de lunares.

—Ah… —Stiles le sonrió— Leí en internet acerca de una niña, se llamaba Sadako Sasaki, le dicen la niña de las grullas, ella estaba enferma y otra niña le dijo que si lograba hacer mil grullas de papel, se le concedería un deseo, al final logró hacerlas, pero al parecer su deseo no se concedió… Es una historia muy triste, pero de todos modos quería intentar…

— ¿Y cuál es tu deseo? —Preguntó curioso el moreno.

La sonrisa de Stiles se hizo más grande y tímidamente tomó la mano de Derek. Volteó a ver a sus amigos y a su padre, riendo de algo que les había contado Jordan Parrish.

—Nada que no tenga ya —admitió antes de atraer a Derek hacia él y besarlo.

Después de eso, Scott les había arrojado agua fría con una cubeta que al parecer tenía preparada desde hacía rato, Stiles había tomado su botella con agua y empezado a correr detrás de Scott para “devolverle el favor” y todos se unieron pronto a la guerra de agua.

Las vacaciones habían comenzado.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo este fic son cosas que realmente me pasaron a lo largo del semestre, desde que se descompusiera un mes mi laptop, hasta que me encargaran escribir seis reportes en cinco días, y ese profesor que faltó y nos quería hacer ir una semana más a clases (que claro, me adelanté y le entregué todo antes de salir de vacaciones, yo ya tenía planes para salir de la ciudad, aunque gracias a que un amigo y yo nos adelantamos el profesor se dio cuenta de que lo podíamos terminar todo a tiempo y les adelantó las fechas a los demás #SorryNotSorry) y en todo ese tiempo, Aza estuvo ahí dándome ánimos♥¡ G R A C I A S !
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
